A nice colorful change or not
by aura gurdian
Summary: a 24 hour challenge i had one day to do this so i was booking literally. ash has a little instant that cases a colorful change in in him in more ways then one. and no joke i did this in 24 hour I'm not just saying it


A nice colorful change or not

Summery ash Serena Camelot and bonny continue their journey through kalos to the second gym when the stop at a town when something unexpected happens to are hero. Authors note I know the narrator bit is a little silly but it part of Pokémon. Also this is a challenge so I apologize about the quality it's a 24 hour challenge so I only had 1 day give or take a couple of minutes to do this so without further ado

"We join are hero's as the stop in a peaceful town in kalos on their way to ash's second badge", an explosion could be heard in the distance and smoke rising from the city "ah oh that doesn't sound good" ash was backed up against all wall literally his and Pikachu's opponent had them when "ashhh!" he heard his name called and looked to see Serena running towards him with her Pokémon looking scared, when he looked back he seen why it attacked again Pikachu dogged the hit but then he was the one in the line of fire. He had tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough and before he knew it the attack struck.

Flash back (it's a long so I apologize)

Serena's pov

Ash and the gang where touring the town and where enjoying the day when they heard someone call out to them from behind them "ash… hay ash-ash wait" the group turned to see a green haird man with a black leather jacket Serena then looked at ash wondering what was going on and how he knew ash. When he walked up to ash he spoke in a claimer tone "your ash correct" ash looked a little worried when he answered "yes…how do you know" a smile the appeared on the man's face "oh good I was worried id stopped the wrong person" ash was perplexed about what he meant when he continued "professor sycamore told me that you were coming and asked if I could show you around and tell you what I know about kalos Pokémon, I won't lie I said no at first when he asked then he told me that you were the one who saved his garchomp…well here I am." After witch ash was relieved she then watched him put his hand behind his head in embarrassment for being praised. After they got introductions out of the way she heard ash ask cassius a question "by the way how exactly did you know it was me" to witch he seemed to forget "oh that well there aren't too many people that come through town with a Pikachu on their shoulder" at which she smiled especially at his response as he was somewhat embarrassed.

After a while cassius suggested they go to a restraint that he frequents to get better equated though he stated he wasn't paying to which they all laughed as evident to her as tears formed in her eyes. When they got there they all sat there and ordered and well they waited cassius tolled them of the research he was doing for the professor on mega evolution. After they got their food cassias asked ash to tell them a story of his journey to which Serena was amazed and hung on every word about how to save molly from the unknown. When his story was over Serena was almost in a daze from the detail Camelot said that it was against science but she knew he couldn't be laying and was glad that he told them the story. When they finished cassias suggested they see a few spot as he called them and she hoped that she wouldn't challenge any one to a battle. Cassius was about to show them something when "booom!" they heard a large explosion a few blocks from where they where she then noted the worried expression on cassius's face witch was more apparent when he took off in the direction of the explosion. when they chough up with him he was in front of where the explosion was and what she saw made her realized why he ran, they were standing in front of the Pokémon center and she was shocked when she noticed the large hole in the said of the center. Once she got over the shock she noticed cassius and ash running towered the hole and followed along with clement and bonny, when she got to the hole she heard ash shouting "is any one hear" and cassius as well "nurse joy" after a few moments they heard coughing and found her pinned under a machine . Ash cassius and clement then propped the machine up well bonny and her self-pulled nurse joy out. After they got nurse joy out of the center and nurse joy over came her shock she Serena heard cassius speck up "nurse joy what happened here?" worry ridden nurse joy then looked at him a spoke "cassius its terrible" she started "we had sick tyrog brought to us it was lashing out at every one thinking it was being attacked, I soon deduced that it had been hallucinating due to its fever, but before we could treat it evolved and racked the examination room and blew a hole in the wall." After hearing this Serena was worried what might happen "what will happen to it?" and got a quick answer "if we don't get it back to the enter its condition will only deteriorate and it will get more violent." Serena was shocked by the answer when she heard cassius spoke up "which way did it go? And what did it evolve into?" and just like Serena got a fast answer "I don't know where but it can't of gotten too far in it condition as for what it evolved in to I don't know.

After getting the information from nurse joy cassius went to round up help to look for it while ash and Serena would start searching and hopefully find him, cassicus told bonny to go tell the people at the gate in to town shut it if the Pokémon approached to keep it from leaving while clement stayed with nurse joy to prep another examination room and got the equipment online. It had only been a few minutes when searna noted Pikachu's mood change and ash held his arm in front of her it prevent her from passing, after which Pikachu jumped off ash's shoulder and she heard it cry out "pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" firing a thunder bolt to deflected an incoming attack scaring her and casing her to fall down. When the dust cleared both ash and Serena looked for it well Pikachu listened and almost by psychic power Pikachu picked up on it and ash spotted it, but before they could get a look it was gone down the street and the battle was on. "Pikachu use thunder bolt!" she heard ash commanded with a nervous look on his face they had been trying to stop this rampaging Pokémon for some time now and where not getting anywhere. "Fenniken ember!" Serena as her pokemon did what she asked firing red shots at the mon but just like Pikachu missed. She then heard cry from Pikachu then let loose with another the electric attack at the Pokémon that was more a blur then a Pokémon as it dodged completely with its superior speed. As it went down another street frustrated at this she and ash ran ahead of his Pikachu calling out to it "come on Pikachu" he said as he ran "pika pi" was its response running after him. They ran down several blocks dodging their opponent's attacks and fitting a few of their own in but was hopeless as there opponent's speed was too great and they kept missing. After another 10 minutes of chasing ash was visibly starting to lose patience as they had been at this for nearly an hour when he remembered something a went for it "Pikachu use electro ball!" though puzzled it did what he said without question "pikapika pika!" it shouted as it formed energy in its tail and fired it at its target but the target was long gone by the time it hit, Pikachu looked like he was wondering why he'd tell him to do that when "now use thunder bolt!" and Pikachu knew what he was doing. Pikachu then fired its attack at the target that had just finished running away from the electro ball and it struck without mercy.

After the thunderbolt hit its target the pokemon stopped and they could see that it was was a hitmonchan and judging by the way it was moving even after being hit it was strong, but before they had time to come up with a strategy the hitmonchan took off down the street toward the town square. When they got there they didn't see it they then looked around when boom! They nearly got blasted away by an attack that just missed them after which ash focused hard trying to get the dust from his eyes and thinking of Pikachu "Pikachu are you all right!" waiting for a response and it came quick "Pika Pikachu!" ash sailed in relief when he heard this. Once the smoke cleared she seen hitmonchan charge for Pikachu "dodge it!" he shouted but Pikachu couldn't move in time, just be for it hit a volley of red shots from behind ash hit in front in hitmonchan blocking his attack, before ash could look he Heard Serena shout "nice work fenniken!" afterward a golden Pokémon appeared in front of him awaiting her command. after her attack Serena then went in front of him and spoke in serious tone "how are you and Pikachu" ash was quick to respond "all right, and you" said "fine" she quipped, but there brake was short lived as It attacked again and they dodged as the battle continued.

(End of flash back but just before the first seen)

After ash and pikachu started going after hitmonchan in the square Serena noticed two of the towns trainers came to help and she assumed cassisus was behind them. For what felt like hours the fought the rouge pokemon but where getting little head way as they were careful not to hurt him not to make him sicker. In one attempted to restrain hitmonchan ash and the other two trainers and the one trainers agron grabbed on hoping to stop him Serena fenniken pikachu and the other trainer's kirlia stud to give support. When the one trainer told his pokemon to use hypnosis when it happened the pokemon broke free and Serena watched in horror as it sent the two trainers spraling and ash in to the wall of a shop it even toppled the agron. She was about to run to ash when he began to get up which sent relief though her, but when she looked the other way she noticed the hitmonchan eyeing ash winding up one of its fist with power on reflex she cried out to him "ashhh!" it had not had the effect she wanted as he looked at her but when he seen the shocked expression on her face he looked at the pokemon and knew what she meant. Ash was tried to get out of the way but it was too late as the attack hit and knocked him limp against the wall.

After the attach Serena was horror struck once she began to try to figure out what to do when she heard it, a thunder bolt from Pikachu fallowed by another bolt struck the Pokémon and a manetric came in to view Serna was then snapped back to reality then a few more people along with cassius came running. Cassius ran up to the manetrick and the people who came with him quickly restrained the Pokémon hearing cassius shout "get him back to the Pokémon center nurse joy is waiting" Serana then ran to ash and hared cassius come from behind. Sereana began shaking ash's shoulder trying to wake him up hoping he wasn't to badly hurt and she could hear cassius behind her when she heard him grown. Serena got excited and cassius had herd her case he turned back to see ash wake up he was groggy but soon got his vision back which made her feel so much better, once he got of his back and sat up she insisted he stay down "how are you feeling ash?" she asked worried he was quick to respond "I'm fine just a little dizzy" he said cocky as ever which made her smile. She seen he was going to get soon and she wouldn't hear it he looked up in frustration and she was about to say something when, next thing she knew she was on her back. When she looked up cassius was as surprised as Serena when "splash" a strange dark liquid poured all over ash and his clothing. Serena was in shock at what she saw and called out "ash!" and tears formed in her eyes when ash began to move again she could see by his actions that he felt discussed by the texture of the liquid. Both she and cassius when about to approach when a large silver vat came down striking him in the back knocking him out instantly and they both rushed to his aid.

An hour latter

With some help from cassius and his friends they got ash to the pokemon center and they wore gloves well doing it not knowing what the liquid was, once there nurse joy got most of his clothing to try and remove the liquid residue but ash soon woke up and insisted he do it alone feeling embarrassed by the ordeal which on one blamed him for and Serena and the others waiting outside the bathroom well he took his shower. After about twenty minutes or so they heard the water stop and waited in anticipation hoping he was all right after another minute or two of waiting the heard the door knob turn and the door slowly open and he came in to view but the whole group was shocked by what they saw.

Ash's pov

He had been in the shower for some time and the steam was staring to affect him he looked at his hand and did not see any more of the dark stuff. His hair took the longest but was glad when it was over as he felt like he got socked in mud with the stuff on his skin after another minute he got out and dressed. He looked at the mirror and looked away case he never cared about how his hair looked he then fished putting on his bed where being his only other stare set of clothes and put his hand on the door. When he stepped out he seen all his friends standing in the room but when they got a look at him they all had shocked expression's on their faces which confused him. Before he could ask what was the matter he seen clement look away slightly and Serena put a hand over her mouth well cassius was holding his stomach and bent over slightly as he was leaning extents the door frame. He was going to ask what was the matter when bonny started giggling and then started laughing he then looked at Pikachu who was just as shocked as everyone else. He had finaly had it and desired to ask about the donphan in the room "what… what is ever one surprised about" Serena was the first one to speck up the she was very cautious witch set ash on edge "um it's…um…your…um…your…um" ash was about though with asking when Serena pulled a small mirror out of her pocket and put it in his hand. He was unsure for a moment then Serena pointed up at his head he opened the mirror and looked at his face but seen nothing to be alarmed about until he got to his hair line,"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he shouted in shock at first he was in disbelief but came to the realization that it was true and both bonny and cassius could not contain themselves as they burst out laughing. Ash had heard them but didn't care as he ran back in the bathroom and wiped the mirror down and seen that it was no trick and it was real as he looked at his hair had been dyed bright blue.

Serena's pov

After a bit of panicking on ashes bit he locked himself in the room and he was to embarrassed to come out clement said he wanted to check on something and took bonny with his which she was glad about as she didn't think ash could stand up to more laughing at his expense. She sat with her back against the door decided to break the ice "ash are you all right?" she hoping for an answer though she knew what it might be "no I'm not!" she heard though the door and was not surprised, but dissuaded to continue "ash it's not that bad honest "and got a quick answer "yes it is! My hair is BLUE!" "well actually its electric blue" "that's not the point the point is my is blue!" she could hear the anxiety in his voice letting a sigh out knowing she was going nowhere quickly,but then thought of something and decided to go for it letting out another sigh "I never thought you'd be susceptible to vanity" to which she got a fast answer "VANITY I look like a golduck!" she was getting there and continued to press "the ash I knew wouldn't let himself get bettered by a simple thing like looks, he would fight and push though regardless of the situation." After hearing this she could tell that he was speechless she began to wonder if she went a little to hard on him when she felt the door behind give. After getting she seen ash come out his face was a bright red and he looked down toward the floor she felt a giggle coming but restrained herself and he seemed to pick up on this and could see he felt awkward standing there. After a moment she decided to try and make him feel better by starting conversation "Come on ash you haven't eaten in hours let's get something to eat" she seen that he was a little apprehensive at first but eventually got his shoes on and went with her.

They made it to the cafeteria after about five minutes though ash was still embarrassed though as they sat down though she thought he did well, ash hadn't gotten much to eat focusing more on other people's reactions to is hair as three people looked at him well they went but aside from that. They had been eating and Serena was glad he wasn't shutting down though he had been playing with his food more than eating it but she was glad none the less. After while ash finally finished his food long after Serena did and she noted the red on his face was much less by now though he was more restless after he finished clearly not comfortable. She then spoke a loud to distract him from his embarrassment "I'm glad you finally decided to come out and see it's not that bad right?" he was slow to answer as he was half looking over his shoulder "I guess" he then though for a moment and spoke "um Serena what happened after hitmonchan punched me?" Serena was taken off by this but noted after getting hit in the head his memory would be hazy "well when that punch landed that stuff fell on you but nurse joy said it was harmless, and then that pot fell on you I thought the worst but nurse joy said you were merely knocked out. After word we took you hear and you woke up." She decided to leave the part of him protecting her out thinking it may bring him down.

She then looked up a little to see clement and waved them over ash then looked back and seen clement telling bonny not to laugh to which he curled up a little on the bench he was sitting on and Serena couldn't help but smile "if you broke your arm you still try to save the day, but change your hair color and you coil up in fear" after which she tried to comfort him "it's alright just ignore her". When they came over bonny sat by Serena while clement stud he then adjusted his glasses and spoke up "so ash" he said to get his attention and he looked up "so I look at that thing that hit you and found an address. when I went there and explained what happened they told me that they were a custom clothing shop and that one of their new employee left the pot by the window." Ash then spoke up "so what was in it?" clement then realized he was taking to long and decided it would be best just to get it over with "Well in any case she explained that it was a special brand of shirt dye." Which shocked ash and serena didn't like where this was going for his sake. "What dose that mean how long will this last?" he asked quickly to which clement adjusted his glasses again before he spoke "it was an industrial strength batch and the reason your skin stayed the same is case it was not in contacted long enough but…" ash looked like he wanted to kill clement for not spiting it out and he saw that "it wan's in your hair for very long but the thing is the dye is water activated so washing cases it to set faster, but senses you got most of it out it won't be permanent but it will last…um" ash was tired of this he wanted to know, but then "in short your hair's going to be blue for at least three months" bonny blurted out "bonny" clement said due to her rudeness she then looked back to ash just as clement continued to answer his unspoken question "yes your hair will be like this for at least three mounts…at best." She could tell this had an effect on his as he looked like he would fall apart 'oh boy ash' she thought to herself.

Later that night ash sat on his bed with his arms around his legs Pikachu tried to help but it wasn't working Serena was checking up on him to be sure he was ok but clearly he was not. Cassius suggested they dye it back to raven but said that the stores in town didn't have any black hair dye but said that the big town about a week and a half from here would. Serena walked in the room and tolled Pikachu to check on bonny and dednna which he did but still was worried. As she walked up to him she tried not to laugh "ash" she said as she approached he didn't move but she knew he heard her "it's not that bad" she said honestly and he looked up at her wondering what she meant and she continued knowing what he was thinking "well I think it looks good on you besides I think electric blue suits you. After all electricity is your signature" as she looked she seen a smile come over his face and his mood changed to a more relaxed one he then crossed his legs and sat more comfortably. After seeing these results she continued "besides your problem could be worse after all" getting a puzzled look from him as he spoke "how could it be any worse than this?" thinking of an answer then smiled when she thought of one "well your hair could have been dyed pink for instance" upon saying this ash broke out laughing after a moment Serena joined as they found the whole thing hilarious. After a few minutes of laughing they eventually she then heard a response from ash "thanking for trying to cheer me up I real appreciate it" he said and she knew it was genuine as he looked at her "it was my pleasure. You know cassius said he could send for some raven colored dye if you were embarrassed" but the answer she got surprised her "no I think I should be good till we get there a guess I get used to it till then" Serena was in shock she did not expect this answer from him and quite honestly she thought someone replaced ash but then smiled knowing he was telling the truth. After a little while she decided to turn in for the night and the said there good nights.

The next day they left the Pokémon center and cassius came to show them around town before they left the next day and the whole group was surprised by his bravery after yesterday as they enjoyed the day not knowing they where being watched.

(Team rocket pov)

"hay look" Jessie said well looking though her binoculars to have her partners join her "look at the twerp" she said. "what's wrong with him" James said curious "he kind of looks like you" meouth said "hay" Jamie's said insulted "do you think we should get them" Jessie said "hang on what if he's contagious" James said "go point…ok will wait till the next episode then with take Pikachu" she said "right" they said in unison.

Narrator's pov

It took the group nearly 2 weeks to reach the next town and when they got there ash was glad to finally have his old color back when.

"I'm sorry sir where out of the color you requested but it should in in in about a week or so."

I'm so mean to him :p

Well thanks for reading up to hear and please review and tell me if a did a good job it warms my hear to see the reivews


End file.
